Darse cuenta
by LylsUniverse
Summary: Suspiró, y pasó una mano por sobre su cabello con cierta frustración. ¿Cuándo le había pasado?, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Decidió que ese lugar no era el mejor para pensar esas cosas, y siguió caminando. Mimi le esperaba. M I M A T O


_**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_Este es un fic que sigue el hilo de la historia de Long Kiss Goodbye. Si te gusta, lee Long Kiss Goodbye x3.

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se sentó en el borde de su cama, y después se dejó caer hacia atrás con las manos en la nuca, disponiéndose a mirar el techo. Mimi acaba de irse y estaba cansado. Pasó toda la tarde en su casa con él, y había sido divertido. Ella lo obligó a que prepararan pastelillos y algo de cenar para su papá. Cuando este llegó, se asomó por el cuarto de Matt no sin antes golpear._

_—¿Mimi ya se fue? —preguntó._

_—Sí. Su padre vino por ella._

_—Bien. ¿Qué hay para cenar?_

_—Yakisoba._

_—Genial —dijo su padre, y lo dejó solo nuevamente._

_Matt estuvo unos minutos en su cama, suspirando por alguna razón, y entonces escuchó el sonido del teléfono. No hizo el menor ademán de ir a contestar. Escuchó la voz de su padre, y segundos después Hiroaki se volvió a asomar por la puerta._

_El rubio lo miró con gesto aburrido._

_—Es Mimi —dijo su padre._

_El rubio se puso de pie de inmediato, como si toda la pereza de hace un rato se hubiese esfumado._

_Cogió el teléfono que su padre le tendía sin notar la sonrisa en el rostro de este._

_—¿Bueno?_

_—¿Yama? —dijo la voz de ella por la otra línea; una sensación agradable lo estremeció con tan sólo oírla. —Lamento molestarte de nuevo. Soy tan tonta… Pero es que no encuentro mi celular, ¿podrías revisar si lo dejé en tu casa? Por favor._

_—Claro, dame un segundo —dejó el objeto en la mesita y entró en su habitación. Ahí estaba, sobre el mueble donde guardaba su ropa. Lo cogió y regresó a la sala a tomar el teléfono._

_—Lo encontré —dijo._

_—¿En serio? Ah, qué bueno, creí que lo había perdido —dijo ella, suspirando con alivio. Yamato sonrió. —Intentaré ir por él ahora mismo, sino, me lo entregas mañana en el ensayo de la banda._

_—Puedo llevártelo a tu casa ahora… si quieres._

_—¿En serio lo harías? Eres genial Yama. Espero que no sea mucha molestia._

_—No, al contrario —¿por qué al contrario? Si lo pensaba bien, un viaje desde su casa a la casa de los Tachikawa a esa hora sí que era una molestia._

_—Muchas gracias —dijo ella, y Matt se olvidó de ese pensamiento._

_—No tardaré en llegar —prometió._

_—Te estaré esperando —dijo ella, y algo en el interior de él se removió._

_—Nos vemos._

_—Adiós._

_La llamada se cortó, y Matt dejó el teléfono inalámbrico en la base._

_—Voy a salir —le dijo a su padre, entrando a su habitación en busca de una chaqueta._

_—¿A dónde? —preguntó su padre._

_—Mimi olvidó su celular, iré a dejárselo._

_—Ah, está bien —dijo su padre sin disimular una sonrisa._

_—¿Qué? —le espetó Matt; odiaba cuando alguien se burlaba de él._

_—Esa niña… creo que te dio realmente fuerte, ¿verdad?_

_—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó él rubio frunciendo el ceño._

_—Hijo… —la sonrisa de Hiroaki se hizo más notoria. —No me digas que todavía no te das cuenta…_

_—¿Qué? —Matt no pudo evitar sonrojarse._

_—Nada. Vete que se te hará tarde._

_Matt no se hizo de rogar. Tomó sus llaves del colgador de la puerta y salió sin decir nada._

_Una vez en la calle, aminoró el paso. No quería pensar en el significado de las palabras de su padre. Hundió las manos en los bolsillos, y su mano izquierda se topó con el celular de Mimi. Lo sacó y lo observó. Era rosa (¿y cómo no?) y tenía un colgante con la forma de Palmon. Sin querer presionó uno de los botones, y la pantalla se iluminó. El fondo era una foto de él y de ella, una foto que ella tomó esa misma tarde en su casa. El estómago se le retorció, y sintió sus mejillas arder._

_¿Qué significaba?_

_Se detuvo en mitad de la calle. El cielo ya estaba oscuro._

_Mimi era su mejor amiga, se veían prácticamente todos los días. Él la acompañaba a casa después de los ensayos, o la invitaba a tomar algo. Los sábados era una tradición el reunirse e ir a pasear a cualquier lugar. Si lo pensaba bien, parecían novios._

_Un ruidito salió de su garganta cuando ese pensamiento se formuló en su cabeza._

_Y ahora, a pesar de que era tarde, de que estaba oscuro y era peligroso para él estar solo en el medio de la calle, iba a su casa a llevarle su celular._

_Suspiró, y pasó una mano por sobre su cabello con cierta frustración._

_¿Cuándo le había pasado?, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes?_

_Decidió que ese lugar no era el mejor para pensar esas cosas, así que guardó el celular en su bolsillo y siguió caminando. El edificio donde vivía Mimi no tardó en aparecer a su vista. En la entrada, buscó con la mirada el número del departamento de Mimi y presionó el botón que había a continuación. No tardó ni cinco segundos en que una voz saliera por los parlantes del comunicador._

_—¿Si?_

_—A-ah… Soy Ishida._

_—¿Yama? —exclamó esa voz siempre alegre cuando se trataba de él. —En seguida te abro._

_Las puertas del edificio se abrieron tras el sonido de un "click"._

_Entró e hizo su camino hasta el ascensor, afortunadamente este no tardó en abrirse para él. Dentro presionó el número siete, y observó con detenimiento como los dígitos cambiaban en la pequeña pantallita que había sobre las puertas a medida que ascendían. Las puertas de acero se abrieron y él salió. Caminó a lo largo del pasillo hasta que llegó a la residencia Tachikawa. Sonrió al ver el letrero de madera que rezaba "Tachikawa" y que era adornado por las tres figuritas de los miembros de la familia._

_Tocó el timbre, y en pocos segundos la puerta se abrió._

_—Viniste —dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa._

_Él le sonrió automáticamente, sin poder controlar los músculos de su cara._

_—Toma —le entregó su celular, y ella lo cogió en enseguida._

_—Muchísimas gracias. Ya sabes que sin esta cosa estoy perdida —se acercó a él y Yamato no estaba preparado para lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Mimi se puso de puntillas y le besó suavemente la mejilla. —De verdad te lo agradezco mucho, no sé que hubiera hecho si… ¿Yama?_

_—¿S-si?_

_—¿Te sientes bien?_

_Matt se había quedado completamente petrificado. Cuando sintió los labios de Mimi, su piel sintió una descarga eléctrica en cada poro, y se estremeció sin que ella lo notara. Ahora sentía que su cara no podía arderle más, sabía que estaba completamente rojo y que ella lo miraba con preocupación debido a eso. 'Cálmate' se dijo._

_—E-estoy bien._

_—Pero estás todo rojo —ella se acercó y él retrocedió un paso por inercia. —¿Qué? —preguntó ella, confundida._

_—Nada._

_Mimi levantó su mano y la puso en la frente de él. —Estás ardiendo —dijo con preocupación. —Yama, si estabas enfermo no debiste haber venido._

_—Te digo que estoy bien —dijo, retrocediendo otro paso para así escapar del contacto de su mano._

_—¿No quieres pasar? Mamá está preparando panqueques…_

_—No… yo… ya debo irme._

_—Pero…_

_—Nos vemos —dijo, y escapó de ese lugar rápidamente._

_—¡Yama! —escuchó a ella llamarlo, pero no se volvió. Supo que ella lo estaba siguiendo, y gracias al cielo las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, entró en él, presionó el botón del primer piso, y las puertas se cerraron antes de que ella pudiese alcanzarlo._

_Se recargó en la pared del ascensor, con la vista gacha y los puños apretados, un temblor lo sacudía ligeramente. Cuando se detuvo y las puertas apenas se abrían, él salió por la pequeña apertura y se apresuró hacia la salida. Presionó el interruptor que había junto a la puerta y esta se abrió automáticamente. Sintió la fría brisa golpear su enrojecido rostro, y quiso correr. Salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta de su apartamento. Metió las llaves con torpeza en la cerradura, entró, tiró sus llaves en la mesita junto a la entrada y recorrió el pasillo hasta la sala._

_—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó su padre, que estaba en el sofá cambiando los canales de la televisión con el control remoto en la mano._

_—Bien —murmuró el chico antes de encerrarse en su habitación._

_Dentro, se dirigió a su cama, y se dejó caer sobre ella con la vista fija en el techo._

_El corazón le latía desbocado, pero él sabía que esos latidos no tenían nada que ver con la carrera desde la casa de ella hasta la suya._

_Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse. Estiró la mano y abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, tanteó con los dedos el interior hasta que encontró lo que quería. Sacó una fotografía y con la mano la sostuvo a la altura de sus ojos para verla. Eran ella y él. Lo había obligado a posar en esa foto junto a ella, agarrándolo firmemente del brazo. Él no salía muy feliz, no miraba a la cámara y se notaba el rubor de sus mejillas, pero ella salía radiante, bellísima, con su cabello suelto y ese vestido con volantes de color rosa que usó para una de las presentaciones en el festival escolar. Con el dedo rozó el rostro de ella y soltó un involuntario suspiro._

_Dios, sentía cosquillitas por todo el cuerpo, estaba seguro que no podría tranquilizarse en toda la noche. Era como un dolor en el pecho. Con su otra mano se tocó el lado izquierdo, donde se suponía estaba el corazón. Arrugó la tela de su camisa y hasta se clavó un poco las uñas._

_Su padre tenía razón. Sí le había dado fuerte._

_

* * *

_

_Aaaaah xDD._

_Escribí esto como un flashback de los pensamientos de Yama en el próximo capítulo de Long Kiss Goodbye, pero como me salió medio largo, decidí dejarlo como un one shot que fuese como una sidestory o algo así xD. Es parte de la trama de Long Kiss Goodbye, es como un antecedente... Es el momento en que el Yama adolescente se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella. A qué es lindo este Yama? Quiero que alguien se enamoré así de mí xDDD. Es que él es tan intenso *-* xD._

_En fin... Este domingo habrá Long Kiss Goodbye *-*._

_Espero que este pequeño momento de Yama les guste._

_Un abrazo a todos_

_Lyls_


End file.
